Kemular
, also known as Kemura, is a kaiju that used its toxic gas to kill wildlife and feed. It was killed when Ultraman exposed its vital organ for the SSSP to attack. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dozens of birds are found dead and Kemular soon emerges and attacks a few girls picnicking. The Science Patrol begins an investigation. While Fuji and Isamu investigate the problem, Kemular creates a cloud of smoke and the rest of the team arrives as back up when communications end. Kemular soon shows himself and the Science Patrol attack. After blasting the kaiju with their weapons, Kemular again uses his smoke causing the team to retreat. Kemular makes his way to Fuji's downed rocket, but before it can crush the vehicle the team gives Isamu directions through the radio on how to take off and escape. Kemular advances to one of Japan's cities as Arashi works on a counter for the poisonous smoke. The military tries to halt the creature with a line of tanks but their shells have little affect and Kemular easily destroys them with his energy beams and manages to escape. The monster soon smashes into the city and begins his rampage. Hayata's plane is blown from the sky and as he falls, Hayata transforms into Ultraman. Kemular held the hero off with his smoke and the Specium ray fails to destroy the creature. As Ultraman battled the creature, he held it up which allowed the patrol to hit his weak spot with a new weapon. Kemular falls down and manages to crawl back into his underground home, never to be seen again. Trivia *Originally, Kemular's mouth was to open horizontally like that of an insect's mandibles. *The appendages on Kemular's back was used to create the back of Zetton's suit. *Kemular's roar would later be used by the Toho Monster, Hedorah. **Oddly enough, both monsters were of a toxic, pollution-based monster. *In the film, Terror of MechaGodzilla, One of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Kemular. *Although not physically seen in the film, Kemular is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 1st Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Kemular makes a flashback cameo appearance in relation to the Monster Graveyard by the Spark Doll Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 27. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Kemular reappeared in episode 2 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as . Unlike his original appearance, Kemular/Kemura was a creature that wreaked havoc on China seventeen years earlier. Kemular/Kemura attracted the attention of WINR after a farmer reported his whole herd of cattle 'disappeared' the night before. After WINR arrived at the scene, they saw Kemular/Kemura and fired at the tail, with Kemular/Kemura reacting using his sulfuric mist, causing their fighter to crash due to the pilot breathing in the gas it released. Using meat to lure him to the surface, Kemular/Kemura made himself known and used his long tongue to grab the bait. As WINR tried to fight it, Kenichi took the meat and used the car to drag the meat, luring Kemular/Kemura away from hikers that he had saw but could not alert WINR to as their communications were interfered. Kemular/Kemura caught the smell of the meat and started to track Kenichi as WINR continued their assault on him. Kemular/Kemura then used wrapped his tongue around the meat and tugged at it which caused Kenichi's jeep to crash and shortly after turned into Ultraman Powered. Before Kemular/Kemura was about to attack the hikers, Powered attacked him and began to do battle. Powered then held back Kemular's/Kemura's wings, allowing WINR to fire a missile at his brain and kill Kemular. Trivia *In this series, Kemular's/Kemura's back appendages are used to absorb sunlight and fresh air to convert it into poison. *Also to take note of is that in this series he is called Kemura, not Kemular. When he appears one of WINR's members find a match in their database and it was shown on screen that its name is Kemura. However it is unclear which is right because Japanese people tend to pronounce the letter 'R', as 'L'. Therefore maybe even the title of this article is wrong, it should be named 'Kemura' and pronounced 'Kemular' instead. *In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0, if you look so carefully in the gas tank stage. You will see there is a gas tank named "Kemular Gas". Data - Powered = Powered Kemular Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons *Poison Gas: Powered Kemular, like the normal one, can create poison gas. Unlike the normal one, it is yellow and it is created from it's tail. *Borrowing: Powered Kemular can borrow. *Tongue: Powered Kemular has a very long tongue, that can be used to grab things. *Teeth: Powered Kemular has sharp teeth. However, it is not quite enough to deeply injure a Ultra. Weakness Beneath the appendages on Kemular's back is his brain. When exposed, it is vulnerable and attacking it is fatal to Kemular. Powered Kemular Poison Gas.png|Poison Gas Powered Kemular Borrowing.png|Borrowing Powered Kemular Tongue.png|Tongue Powered Kemular Teeth2.png|Teeth }} Gallery Kemular2.jpg Urutoraman Kemular.JPG Kemular-1.png Kemular_0.jpg Kemular WOWOW.png Kemular-2.png Kemular_4.jpg Kemular_1.jpg Kemular_3.jpg kem powered.jpg|Powered Kemular kem VS powered.jpg|Powered Kemular vs Ultraman Powered Three little kaiju.png Kemular pic.png Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1